


Feeling Skitty

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ejaculate, F/M, Hot Skitty on Wailord Action, Mating, Pokemon Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skitty and Wailord are a match made in Day Care.





	Feeling Skitty

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to address the disturbing lack of Skitty/Wailord on AO3. Please note, this is an explicit work.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta readers!

Pokemon had no concept of love - not in the human sense - but attraction and affection were natural instinct, particularly for Skitty. And when a creature of the same egg group and smelling strongly of Skitty's own human appeared in the Day Care's vast lake one day, Skitty couldn't help but be attracted. She would reach her snout out to the water's edge to be met with a massive pale throat that would hold completely still as Skitty rubbed her body against it and bounced around the grooves. At times the other creature would pitch its smooth girth forward and allow Skitty to climb on its head. Skitty would squeal with glee and the partner who carried her would reply with a cheerful rumble.

Early one evening as the sun was setting and after Skitty had safely returned to shore, her partner attempted to follow her up. The day care center end of the lake was sloped enough to allow water Pokemon to easily slip up on land, but it became a challenge for even a young Wailord to achieve. Using its powerful tail and inertia to propel itself out of the water, the Wailord stopped short of Skitty and ended up mostly on its side. A wave splashed against Skitty's tiny ankles, but it wasn't enough to push the Pokemon away or to dangerously drag her back into the lake; her partner had been careful not to risk her safety. It was even careful to keep its tail still knowing how close it was to Skitty and how one swipe would be enough to critically harm her.

Skitty darted around the tail to the underside of Wailord. A tapered appendage as big as a human was jutting out from Wailord's underside. Skitty excitedly followed it to the tip, which was closer to the ground and easier for Skitty to access. The sun had fully set by the time Skitty had reached her destination. She climbed the very tip of Wailord's exposed phallus and rubbed her own underside against it. Beside her, the Wailord rumbled encouragingly. Instinct told Skitty she would need to move fast to complete their coupling before Wailord became too exhausted to the return to the water.

Carefully, she parted her furred legs and pushed her delicate nether region down on the tip as far as her small body would allow. It was deep enough to be effective. She squeaked at her partner and dug her claws in, letting him know she was ready. Again Wailord rumbled in response and a moment later Skitty could feel her body filling with Wailord's seed. It was too much for her to stay joined to Wailord and she was quickly pushed off from her position, but the act was complete and she was unharmed. Full and somewhat covered in Wailord seed, but unharmed. The phallus was slowly retracted back into its special slit in the underside of Wailord's body.

Less light and springy than she had been before their joining, Skitty had to carefully walk around Wailord's tail and ensure she was clear of her partner before she let out the loudest squeak she could manage. Wailord heard her and used every last ounce of strength to writhe, slap, roll, and even bounce his massive body back into the water. Twin spouts of water exploded from the surface as Skitty's partner relaxed back into the depths of the vast lake.

The splashing attracted the attention of the human living in the nearby house. He came running out flailing a light around his property until it landed on Skitty. She squeaked in happiness at him and rubbed against his leg. She allowed him to scoop her up and carry her inside, unperturbed by his complaints of "messy Wailord jizz". She squeaked happily and snuggled against him at the mention of an egg.


End file.
